


SIMMER DOWN, PUCKER UP

by boneshrine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshrine/pseuds/boneshrine
Summary: With his free hand, he cups the base of Baekhyun's skull and pulls him in. Baekhyun opens his mouth, lets Yixing slot their lips together, andbreathes.





	SIMMER DOWN, PUCKER UP

Yixing is already stoned by the time Baekhyun makes it to his apartment. He answers the door with red eyes and a slow, wide smile, the smell of pot pouring out behind him. "Missed you," he says, reaching out to wrap his arms around Baekhyun and shoving his nose into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. He lets out a long, dramatic hum of contentment.

Baekhyun laughs. "You just saw me this morning before class." Between the plastic bags of snacks in his hand and Yixing clinging onto him like a barnacle, he manages to cross the threshold into the studio, closing the door with his foot.

"Missed you soooooooo much," Yixing insists. "Miss you all the time. Don't go to class anymore. Stay at my place and be my live-in boyfriend." As they awkwardly waddle over to the kitchenette, Yixing shoves his fingers up Baekhyun's shirt. They're _freezing._ Baekhyun yips and drops the bag, squirming away even as Yixing tries to follow, a cross between a pout and a smile flickering across his face.

"Damn it, Yixing, just let me put the food away before you try to attack me," Baekhyun says, ignoring the rest of Yixing's complaints. Yixing whines but backs off, heading back over to his bed, his mattress on the floor framed partially by a colorful tapestry hanging from the wall and ceiling.

Yixing has met this bougie west coast indie lifestyle with open arms. On anyone else, Baekhyun finds it pretentious. On his boyfriend, it's just cute. He puts the guacamole in the fridge next to the kombucha, the _real_ chips in the cupboard beside the gross kale ones, and leaves the pizza rolls out on the counter. He sets the oven to preheat and finds his way back to the bed.

If not for him, Yixing would probably only eat healthy, _organic_ things. Disgusting.

As Yixing finishes packing the bowl, Baekhyun folds his legs underneath him, leaning in close. The piece they're using is the one Baekhyun got for him on his last birthday: a blue and green Labradorite pipe, prismatic in shape and long enough to fit Yixing's pretty hand perfectly. Baekhyun breathes in deep and sighs happily. The smell of weed is already making him giddy, impatient for the high that awaits him. Smoking with his boyfriend is always more pleasurable than smoking with anyone else. He licks his lips and wiggles closer.

"Do you want green?" Yixing asks.

Tempting, but...Baekhyun meets his eyes. "Only if you give it to me," he says, coy as ever. Yixing snickers but obediently lights up the bowl, bringing it to his mouth and taking a long drag. With his free hand, he cups the base of Baekhyun's skull and pulls him in. Baekhyun opens his mouth, lets Yixing slot their lips together, and _breathes._

He loves this. He remembers before they were officially dating, when they'd get high enough to forget or ignore that shotgunning isn't something that "just friends" do, when shotgunning turned to kissing turned to things they didn't talk about in the morning.

Now is better, because now they _can_ talk about it in the morning, and in the afternoon. Can do more than talk.

It's still rolling, so Yixing pulls away to take another hit. Baekhyun chases his mouth to latch onto it with his own the moment the pipe is out of the way. The next wave of smoke comes out in puffs of Yixing's laughter before Baekhyun seals their mouths together for a short kiss, chaste except for the flick of Baekhyun's tongue over Yixing's lower lip right before they part, flirty and fleeting.

Yixing's nose scrunches up even as he smiles. "You're so cute, Baekhyunnie," he coos.

Baekhyun grins and shifts to his knees, scooting closer until they're pressed to the knife-sharp knots of Yixing's hip bones, ultimately hovering over Yixing in a straddle. He presses a kiss to Yixing's temple before demanding, "More."

Yixing smiles up at him. "You do it." He slides his hand down Baekhyun's arm, thumbs over the bone of his wrist, before opening up his hand and placing the pipe there. Every touch is heightened like this, shoots tendrils of electricity across Baekhyun's skin.

Baekhyun sits back in Yixing's lap to give himself more space to light up. The smoke is scratchier in his throat like this, and he has to pace his inhale to keep himself from coughing all over Yixing. He holds the bowl to the side and cups Yixing's jaw, brings him closer to spill smoke into Yixing's mouth. After breathing in deep, Yixing kisses along Baekhyun's lips, small smacking sucks and licks at the edges of them, never fastening their lips together in a real kiss. Baekhyun doesn't mind. Everything is starting to feel fuzzy. Not much, but a bit, and it makes him pliant, only focused on taking another hit. He lets Yixing play with his mouth as he hooks his arms over Yixing's shoulders, feeling around to light the bowl again for their next hit.

They smoke until Baekhyun forgets that he's supposed to be smoking and the bowl and lighter somehow end up at the very corner of the bed, abandoned in favor of other pleasures. He's enraptured with the feeling of Yixing's lips against his, how they in equal amounts burn and soothe his own. He chases the feeling with his tongue, sloppy and wet and smooth, as his hands slip off Yixing's shirt. They part enough to sluggishly peel off Baekhyun's own shirt, but pants require too much thought, and Baekhyun doesn't have the wherewithal for such intense maneuvers right now. He kisses Yixing again, guides him to cover Baekhyun as he lies back in the bed.

When Yixing's hips begin to roll forward, sinuous in their search, Baekhyun answers by nudging his thigh between Yixing's, giving him something more forgiving to rock against. Yixing whines into Baekhyun's mouth even as he hoists Baekhyun's other leg up, hooking it around the swell of his ass. Now Baekhyun has that delicious jut of Yixing's hip to rut his cock into, and he moans his thanks, pulling Yixing's mouth back to his own.

Like this, everything is in equal parts intensified and dulled. There's a dichotomy of thought, bestial desire on one end, Baekhyun only wanting the heat and solidity of this body against him to get himself off. On the other end, _love,_ and, fuck, he's so, so happy to be sharing something this good and soft and intimate with Yixing, regardless of whether or not sex is involved, happy to _be_ with Yixing in any way. He swings between the two feelings, losing himself to the mercurial tides of pleasure and fulfillment.

Yixing traces Baekhyun's jaw with his lips, his fingers stroking down the line of Baekhyun's throat reverently, and every centimeter of skin he touches explodes in polyps of sensation. Baekhyun responds with breathy whimpers and dragging his hands down Yixing's spine. When his fingers meet the waistband of Yixing's sweats, he slips his hands under and takes a firm hold of Yixing's ass, using his grip to help Yixing thrust against his thigh. "Baekhyun," Yixing whispers, and the puff of breath against Baekhyun's ear has his toes curling, has goosebumps trickling down his arms. "Baek, please—I need it— _Baekhyun—_ " Yixing's so hard, and he's writhing, needy for any and all pleasure Baekhyun can give him.

Baekhyun sifts through the haze to lave his tongue across Yixing's neck, where he's most sensitive, before he clamps his mouth down. Yixing gasps, his hips stuttering before they stall, stunned with pleasure and drug-induced high. It gives Baekhyun enough time to slip his middle finger through the cleft of Yixing's ass, seeking the clenching hole. He teases the pad of his finger over it, rubbing circles that have Yixing finally crying out his release into Baekhyun's hairline, his whole body seizing up. Baekhyun works him through it, guiding Yixing's hips into a gentle, steady roll, before slowing him to a stop. He kisses across Yixing's face, from his forehead to his chin. "Thank you," he whispers into Yixing's cheek. He's not sure why he's thanking Yixing. He just does. "I love you."

"Love you," Yixing whispers back, bringing their mouths back together. Baekhyun feels like he's floating, and only part of that is because of the high.

Just as Baekhyun edges his hips forward, the oven beeps loudly, announcing that it's heated enough for pizza rolls. Yixing makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and wiggles away from Baekhyun, climbing unsteadily to his feet before staggering to the kitchen. Baekhyun huffs a laugh. He's still hard, but it's okay. He's high, and he has Yixing.

It's all good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not doing the full kinktober, obviously, but you'll see maybe 3 or 4 more posts from me this month :)  
>    
>  [carrd](https://meclea.carrd.co/)


End file.
